Let The Games Begin
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: AU When James challanges Sirius to seduce and make Remus Lupin to keep his crown as the king of Hogwarts Sirius knows it's a challange he has to take, what he doesn't count on is Remus turning him down...Let the games begin!


Okay gang i'm back again and this time Sirius and Remus are my boys and wow are they are in for one hell of a year!

**Disclaimer; **I don't own the boys i wish i did but no...

**Warning: **This has Slash in it, meaning there are same sex relationships in this story if you don;t like it don't read it! It's that simple!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Let The Games Begin

Prologue

Sirius Black was one of the biggest troublemakers known to Hogwarts along with his best friend James Potter. He liked to think that he would make history for being the one who got the most detentions in the school by the time he left at the end of his seventh year, which was next July, and he had to admit that he was definitely making progress in that department.

Sirius was also Hogwarts resident heartthrob the second being James his best friend and Sirius had to admit that he relished the attention. James had calmed down now though since getting with his long time crush Lily Evans James had deflated his ego and become more grounded.

Of course, Sirius thought with a roguish smile they were still the undisputed kings of prank in Hogwarts. Most pranks were pulled off my Sirius, James or their other friend Peter, the Marauders, they called themselves and the whole school knew it but there were times when though the teachers knew the truth they were unable to prove it.

On the rare occasion a prank was pulled and The Marauders had been blamed for it but it actually hadn't been them. James, Sirius and Peter had been pleased to take the blame, after all the pranks had been spectacular but they never did find out who actually pulled the pranks, that was another thing Sirius was determined to find out.

That was another of the goals for seventh year and beat the mystery pranker at their own game. That was what Sirius had decided topped his list at least after beating James to the title of most detentions in Hogwarts history. Well that and make sure he scored as many point with the ladies as possible. Well, Actually Sirius thought with a smile he was just going to get as many _people _as he could. He'd recently discovered that he liked boys as well so suddenly new opportunities opened up to him.

The only people that actually knew where James and Peter and when he'd told them he'd been shit scared they'd rejected him, they hadn't they'd simply shrugged and used it to make Sirius do the most outrageous dares. All of which Sirius did because he could.

Sirius had lived up to his name by being the "black" sheep of the family being the only Black to be sorted out of Slytherin for at least fifty years maybe even a century. That was a history Sirius was proud of and not only had be been sorted out of Slytherin he'd been placed in Gryffindor it had been the start of his campaign to truly piss his parents off something that he had got better at the older he got.

James, Sirius and Peter were sat in the common room on the first day back from summer already bored. This was nothing new to them they'd seen the Common Room many times before though it was always entertaining to see the first years see it for the first time.

"You bored already Sirius?" James asked a sparkle in his eye. Sirius looked at his best friend and spread out across the chair and smiled. "We haven't pulled a prank yet James of course I'm bored." "We've been here twenty minutes." Peter said the ever-sensible one. "And I'm twenty minutes older." Sirius shot back.

He looked at James. "Seriously James you must something up your sleeve. "I hadn't given it much thought Sirius." James said but his grin said something completely different.

Sirius grinned. "Come on James you know I want everyone to remember my name by the time I leave this place." "Like they don't already." Peter scoffed. Sirius threw a pillow at him. Peter caught it calmly and said, "Well it's true. They do."

James smirked at his best friend. "You know Sirius he kind of has a point." Sirius grinned. Of course he knew they were right. There wasn't a guy in Hogwarts that didn't know who he was and very few girls didn't know him by name. The thing about Sirius was that all the guys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted him. Sirius found that it was a great position to be in and one he shared eagerly with his best friend.

James and Sirius were the envy of the whole school and the revelled in the spotlight and now seventh year was here they were unwilling to come down from their perches as the undisputed kings of Hogwarts. "Come on James," Sirius grinned.

"Save me from the un pleasant death of boredom." James grinned well I did think of something though I'm not really sure what you'll think of it." Sirius looked at him and James had that twinkle in his hazel eyes that told Sirius that whatever it was it was going to be good therefore he wanted to know.

"Come on James!" Sirius said dramatically. "I have to know. How will I be able to tell you how brilliant it is if I don't know?" James' eyes glistened with excitement. "Well I was thinking you can prove to your best friends here that you're worthy of your crown."

Sirius sat up listening intently now. "Oh yeah?" And which crown would that be then?" "The most shaggable in the school." James said easily. "A challenge!" Sirius said his eyes dancing. "I like the sound of that!" "How will I fulfil this challenge then?" "You let us pick the person then you make sure you fall into bed with them."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I'm assuming since you used the term person you mean a guy." Sirius said blandly. James nodded.

"That I do." "Fine."

In his fifth year Sirius had discovered that he not only liked girls he liked guys as well and this development opened up lots of new opportunities and boosted his ratings in Hogwarts to new levels. He had been initially concerned at what James would say but James had just shrugged and said, "have fun."

"You're gonna pick a straight guy aren't you?" Sirius said his eyes boring into James'. "Well you've told me on numerous occasions that no guy is completely straight so now I want you to prove it." "But I did in sixth year." Sirius argued.

"That doesn't count." James said. "That was a bit of fun to shock the hell out of the Slytherin and I'm happily into girls thanks." Sirius shrugged. "Fine pick the target and tell me the stakes."

James smirked and leaned over to Peter and whispered something in his ear. Peter grinned and nodded. "The stakes are, my friend, that you can't get the intended target into bed with you and to go to the graduation ball with you as your boyfriend." Sirius' mouth dropped open. "You have got to be kidding me. That's a year! A whole year! Of course I can!" "Well my Cosmos broomstick and 100 galleons say you can't." "Well my flat and a hundred galleons say I can!"

That was the other thing about James and Sirius they were best friends with millionaires for parents and though Sirius had technically been disowned his uncle still gave him a huge allowance and so did his father, although he wasn't meant to know about that.

James' eyes went wide and then he smirked, "Deal." "Okay so who's the lucky guy then?" James smirked at Sirius and then pointed as the Gryffindor Common Room opened and Remus Lupin came in with a stack of books.

Sirius' eyes became predatory as he looked his target up and down. "James you can have my flat right now." James smirked. "I thought you might like. It's still going to be a challenge though are you up to it?" "Of course I am." Sirius stood up as Remus lost his footing and spilled his books onto the floor.

Sirius stood up and sauntered over to where Remus was busy cleaning his books up from the floor. "Want some help?" Sirius said crouching down and helping Remus with his books. Remus looked up at Sirius like he was insane.

"I'd think helping students like me was above you Black." Remus said quietly. "Thanks, but I'll handle this myself." With that he took the books off Remus and headed to the dorm.

Sirius just stared after him. Okay plan B. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he had first thought, but Sirius had always enjoyed a challenge, he always enjoyed the chase. After all they all caved eventually.

He looked up into the dorm and smirked. Yep this was definitely going to be the best year ever.


End file.
